yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card storylines
Card storylines are an unofficial term for the stories that can be pieced together regarding the relationships between certain monsters and groups of monsters from card artworks. Many of these stories were detailed in Master Guide 2. D.D. Warrior Lady Originally a wandering outlaw, for some unknown reason she and Warrior Dai Grepher became rivals. During their fight, she was abducted to the Different Dimension. There she found comrades which helped her train herself in traveling between dimensions. Then, using the Different Dimension Gate, she was able to Return from the Different Dimension and Escape from the Dark Dimension along with some other creatures who were lost there. Upon her return, she engaged her rival in another fight, where she used her new powers to injure her rival, apparently beating him. Later, her rival returned for revenge in a darker form, but she banished him to the Different Dimension again. Warrior Dai Grepher Born poor, Warrior Dai Grepher grew up with little else except confidence in his sword thanks to his battles in many monsters. Trying to find his way in the world, he was confronted on the field of battle by a mysterious woman who in short order became his greatest rival. Their first battle ended when a mysterious force disarmed them both; their next concluded with her being abducted to an other dimension, from where she returned even more skilled than before. Then he found allies and while he is saved by his team's Spellcaster from a demon attack, at the cost of transporting him into another dimension. There, he finds himself at The Paths of Destiny. Picking the path of light, he befriends a strange dragon, who grants Dai Grepher his power. Dai Grepher confronts and defeats a great demon, but at a heavy price, for his trusty sword is broken. He takes up the demon's sword as a replacement. Unfortunately, the demon was but an extension of the sword, which now sought Dai Grepher's body. Eventually, he submitted, becoming a rampaging monster, transforming more until, at the height of his mutation, he was completely unrecognizable as his former self. If he had taken the dark path, he would have turned into Dark Grepher. Warrior of Zera There was once a great and powerful warrior, famous for his awesome strength and his unshaken determination. He had vast potential and was destined for grand things, good or evil. But this mighty warrior had one serious weakness; one that was meant to be destructive for his future life. His heart was easily tempted by the forces of darkness, and when that used to happen he was becoming savage and dangerous. Afraid of his evil side and not wanting to cause any trouble to his people, he abandoned his birthplace, the land of Zera, and vowed never to return unless he mastered his own power. He left on a quest to find the legendary land where the Archlords used to live. He hoped that those divine beings could shield him from the temptation of the wicked fiends and also teach him how to use his power safely. After an exhausting travel he eventually found the place he was seeking. Those who ruled the afore mentioned holy land eagerly accepted him, realizing his great potential. Soon he was granted new powers and was beginning to become powerful and respected in his new home. Apparently he succeeded in his newly acquired duties and soon he was offered the inconceivable power of the heavens; he truly reached perfection and thus he, a stranger, became the ruler of the sanctuary. However, despite his new status still he wasn’t able to fight off his inner demons. He desperately tried to resist but the temptation of the evil fiends was just too strong… He gave in completely. The Archfiends corrupted him to such degree that he was possessed by such a desire for destruction that he was turned against his own kingdom. Its residents tried their best to defend it, but our hero’s newly acquired power was far too strong and irresistible. Alone now, standing in the center of the wrecked scene, he gazed at his new self. His body was largely changed, struggling to support his new powers. His feather wings which used to represent his virtue were turned into red bat wings. His divine sword, with which he was fighting evil, was now a menacing looking weapon of destruction, still soaked into the blood of his former friends. He screamed with an ominous screech, thinking about what he lost. But he couldn’t change the facts. He was from now on a dark angel. Soon, he realized that he couldn’t stay there for long. The ruined sanctuary was emanating a weird aura that was somehow affecting him. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the other Archlords were informed for the destruction. He had already killed those who stayed in the sanctuary but there were many more scattered in the four corners of the world. He felt weak…he knew he wasn’t in a condition to fight. Desperate to find a place where he could hide but also build his new life, he once again made the terrible mistake to accept help from the Archfiends. He was taken at their lair; an underground place full of dust, ashes and fire. While the sanctuary he used to live could be considered the doorway to heavens this place could only be leading to Hell. But he was forced to stay. He knew that Hell itself was the only place in the world at which the Archlords wouldn't look for him. He was however a fool to believe that the demons wanted to help him. The fallen angel was imprisoned and through some unknown means the devils managed to subjugate him. Before long, Zerato took a new form; he was no longer an angel. He was turned into a disgusting and diabolical fiend. Everything was lost; there wasn't a way to turn back. He could only go lower and lower; and that's precisely what he did. Driven by his hatred for his former peers and his lust for more power he decided to undergo the final evolution. For that to succeed he needed to somehow return to his original form. Through some kind of evil ritual that was accomplished. During the same ritual he offered both his body and soul to gain the ultimate power. His offerings were accepted and he was given what he desired. He became pure evil, one of the most powerful shadow creatures that ever walked the Earth. He no longer resembles his older self... Dark Ruler Ha Des He first appeared when he dethroned Dark King of the Abyss and ruled over darkness. He was a merciless tyrant who built an entire army of shadow creatures. "Opticlops" and "Berserk Dragon" were apparently the creatures he valued the most. He was often seen having dealings with shady persons. Besides his army, he was extremely powerful by himself, being able to control the free will or destroy his enemies in many ways. However, he eventually lost control until one day he was confronted by his rival who fired a hate buster against him. The result of the battle was fatal for the Dark Ruler Ha Des. However, that wasn't meant to be the end, since he somehow revived, faced his nemesis and ultimately defeated it, thus ruling over darkness once again. The Goblin of Greed Goblin of Greed was a wealthy dealer before he lost his money in an accident, and so he decided to get wealthy like he was before. He tried working in housekeeping service but almost lost everything. He was fired, and thought about stealing plans, starting with stealing the Jar of Greed, then stealing the Pot of Greed. Goblin of Greed angered an important aristocrat presumably by either being caught stealing the pot or offering him the stolen Pot of Greed and was placed into slavery. The Dark Scorpion Burglars tried stealing the wealthy man's money, and succeeded, but Goblin of Greed was on their tail, but was interrupted by biting goblins and later was fired. He later lost all of his money by paying for the stolen and damaged Jar of Greed and Pot of Greed. Rumors say he's currently working in an abandoned dark factory. In the factory were two more pots of greed and he tried to steal them. Gagagigo His story started out in his younger days, serving Eria the Water Charmer as her familiar. During this time, he fought alongside her and many others. He grew up into Gagagigo, and continued to serve Eria for a long time before leaving her. He went on to follow his own path of evil where he ran into Freed the Brave Wanderer. They both started to fight and somehow Gagagigo got dragged into the other dimension through via the Dimensional Prison. Bent on revenge, he started a journey, questing to find a way back to his dimension and arrived on what it seems to be a cemetery. He joined Invader of Darkness and his group of demons only to be betrayed later on by Invader of Darkness himself. He ended up fighting in a cell battle, along with Marauding Captain and Blazing Inpachi. Thanks to Marauding Captain, he was saved from a blast launched by Blazing Inpachi and he turned to the good side to help his newfound friend. He would then join Marauding Captain in a war against Invader of Darkness, and protect one of Marauding Captain's men from Invader of Darkness. However, after that blast, Gagagigo was severely injured and was in need of immediate support. He went on to gain aid from Kozaky, who was a spy among the warriors, and got his body reconstructed, turning him into Giga Gagagigo. This was a mistake and Giga Gagagigo was turned against his friends by Kozaky's Dark World technology. Giga Gagagigo was sent back to his dimension thanks to a machine, which opened the Monster Gate and he became a fighting machine and sought more power. He even attacked Freed the Brave Wanderer (but failed) and also Venom Cobra. Due to his cybernetic implants, he became power-hungry and transformed into Gogiga Gagagigo. Inpachi Originally a big tree in the forest, it was cut down and possessed by a wicked spirit. It then became evil and started to attack many people that entered his lair, including an armored man that cut him into three pieces. Later, he was revived by unknown means, and abandoned his home to seek revenge on his newly acquired archrival. While in search for his nemesis, he fought against a criminal. He was nearly defeated, but his angered soul flared up, as he wouldn't accept defeat. With his new form, he encountered his rival, and the two started to battle. However, a strange lizardman appeared and helped the armored man to defeat Blazing Inpachi, leaving it in a burned-out state upon its defeat. However, the mysterious scientist Kozaky came upon its body. Out of intrigue, he decided to reconstruct its corpse into a cybernetic form, with the help of cutting-edge Dark World technology. After this, no one knew what had become of the wicked tree-spirit... Kozaky This fiend scientist named Kozaky decided to dedicate his life to research of the Dark World. He accomplished numerous achievements: * The creation of "Giant Kozaky". * Powering up a lizardman into a cybernetic form. * Reconstructing a charcoal corpse into a cybernetic form. However, his extensive research eventually overworked him and his computer. Thus, he became insane, and self-destructed his lab and all of his research. After he recovered himself from his insane mind state, his friend and rival invited him to research a newly-discovered object. They began their research with a colleague, and eventually discovered that the Iron Core was a living, organic body. So, they decided to combine their DNA with that of other creatures to create the most powerful creatures of all. Sadly, their creations proved to be useless, as they constantly needed to absorb Iron Cores, or be in close proximity to another of their species. Eria the Water Charmer A young girl named Eria, became a student to a woman, who was a master of the elements. Eria trained alongside with her mistress's other students, each who learned to master a different element. Eria befriended a a young lizardman who became her familiar. With the help of her mistress and her familiar, Eria became stronger after letting her new familiar possess her. This made them both far stronger, and helped them get better at control over water. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She was now a master of water, and decided to go on her own journey. She later befriended a group that was skilled with water and knew how to preform rituals with it. She trained with them and became a master of water rituals as well. She currently is a member of this water tribe, using her skills so at one point to tame a great serpent. Wynn the Wind Charmer A young girl named Wynn became a student to a woman, who was a master of the elements, after becoming lost. Wynn trained alongside with her mistress's other students, each who learned to master a different element. Wynn befriended a a young dragon who became her familiar. With the help of her mistress and her familiar, Wynn became stronger after letting her new familiar possesses her. This made them both far stronger, and helped them get better at control over the wind. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She was now a master of wind, and decided to go on her own journey. She later befriended a group that was skilled with the wind and was able to tame the beasts of the wind. She trained with them and became a master of the wind. She also met a new familiar Gusta Garudo, who could team up with her with increased strength when their minds were in harmony. She currently is a member of this wind tribe. While there, she met many people similar to her in appearance, hinting this is her homeland. Lyna the Light Charmer A young girl named Lyna, became a student to a woman, who was a master of the elements. Lyna trained alongside with her mistress's other students, each who learned to master a different element. Lyna befriended a a young fairy who became her familiar. She was never shown allowing her familiar to possess her like her mistress's other students. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She decided to go on her own journey. Eventually training in her own way, and through relentless effort, she became a master of magic, even able to see the future.